1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery modem using Short Range Wireless (referred to as “SRW”, hereinafter) technology, and more specifically to a battery modem using the SRW technology consisting of a standard size RF battery containing a wireless transceiver module and a battery. Korean Patent Application No.2003-0083545, entitled “RF battery having wireless transceiver module” (hereinafter, referred to as ‘prior invention’), previously filed by the applicant of the present invention, is embodied as a battery modem shaped like a battery but consisting only of a wireless transceiver module, and the battery modem based on the SRW technology and a power line modem scheme together with a power supply battery are mounted on a battery receiving case of a data communication apparatus so that high speed wireless data communication can be performed between data communication apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The RF battery according to the prior invention embodies the standard size of RF battery by integrating the wireless transceiver module for transmitting and receiving RF signals with a battery for power supply; detects transmission of data from a power supply line of the wireless data communication apparatus on which the RF battery is mounted on the basis of the power line modem scheme, converts the data into an RF signal, and transmits the RF signal through the power supply line which serves as the antenna; and detects an RF signal received through the antenna, converts the RF signal into communication data and performs a functional operation corresponding to the communication data in the wireless data communication apparatus.
When the prior invention described above integrates the wireless transceiver module in the RF battery and the battery fixedly or detachably, in the case that the RF battery is a standard size, for example, a general AAA battery, the wireless transceiver module is embodied in the size of ⅓ AAA, and the battery in the size of ⅔ AAA, respectively.
That is, the wireless transceiver module and the battery were designed such that it was necessary that they be integrated such that their combined size corresponded to that of a standard battery.
However, this configuration encounters a problem in that it is not easy to fit all of the circuitry for a wireless transceiver module based on the power line modem scheme into a narrow size of ⅓ AAA as described above.
Recently, meanwhile, development of home network systems designed for home automation is actively in progress. Home network systems are designed to network information appliances present within the home with each other, so that they may share information with one another, serves to connect the home network to the outside would such that the information of all the information appliances can be determined remotely, and allows information terminals to remotely control the information appliances. However, the fact is that the home network system requires a wide degree of compatibility for integration and interoperation between different pieces of equipment since a variety of expensive and advanced digital information appliances, as well as analog equipment, may be present in any given residence.